Scarlett Rose
by DreamerCarroll15
Summary: Renesmee Cullen was brought to Ireland when she was small to the Carroll house. A school for gifted people, like her. when the Voltoir come for Renesmee her and her friends are faced with a war. one that will cause the death of millions and the pain of others. can Renesmee and her friends stop this war before people die? Will her family help? will the voltoir win?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so here's my new twilight story. If you've read my fanfic twisted faith I'm sorry but I had to discontinue it. I just have serious writers block on it. Its up for adoption so if anyone wants to adopted it just PM me. So enjoy my new twilight fanfic. :)**

Chapter 1 - Renesmee.

In some point in your life or maybe even now you will find yourself at a cross road.

It could be anything. You could be choosing between leaving your boyfriend or staying with him.

For me I had to choose a new life.

I was only five years old, although I looked ten, when my mother took me for a walk to her meadow. It was the first time she had taken me there. I remember the way the sun had shone on the dew on the grass, making it look magical. I remember the scents of the flowers and the way my mother sparkled in the sun. She set out a blacket and together we sat.

"This is it Renesmee, the meadow"

"The one in your stories" I said as I climbed onto her lap.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes"

We sat in silence for awhile, listening to the sound of the forest and animals. I can't remember how long we sat there for before my mother looked down at me with a sad expression on her face. If she could cry she would have cried buckets.

"Mama what's wrong?" I asked worried.

I never liked to see my family upset. It upset me. They wanted me to be happy, but why should they be sad?

"Honey, I have something to tell you. You got to promise me that you'll listen carefully and not interupt. Your a smart girl"

"I promise Mama. What it is?"

"The Voltoir. They've gotten a bigger army. There going to use you to join their gaurd. You know what the gaurd is?"

I nodded remembering Daddy telling me about the Voltoir. The police of the vampire world.

"To keep you save were going to have to send you away..."

"Away? Away where? Arnt you coming with me?"

"No honey we can't.. I'm not allowed to know where your going. There's a women coming who will take you and mind you until this is all over"

"I'm not going!" I screamed. "You can't make me!" I remember crying at that point and hating my mother for wanting to send me away.

"Nessie honey you have to.."

"No!"

My mother held my shoulders and made me look at her, even though it was hard with my blurry eyes.

"Nessie I can't let them get you, you have to stay safe. It'll only be for a couple of days.. A week at most"

If only my mother knew that it wasn't a week at most. In fact, it wasn't even until I turned seventeen that I saw them again. I don't think my mother knew that then. I don't think anybody did.

The next day a women came to the house. She was a slender girl about twenty one. I could smell her strange scent from my Anutie Alice's room as she walked into the house. I could even hear her fluttering heart beat. But that's not what caused me to come downstairs. There was another heart beat but it was steadier than the first and her scent had a mix of human in it.

As I stood at the top of the stairs peeking down I catch sight of them.

The women had pale blonde long hair to her slender waist. She wore a light white summer dress with sandles. Her sapphire eyes where wide and her red lips pulled into a smile. She looked like a fairy princess, the way she moved enchanted me. Once she caught sight of me her smile widden.

"This is Renesmee" she said smiling.

Her voice as soft as bells chiming.

"Yes, my daughter Renesmee, we call her Nessie. Its sort of a nick name" my father had said while I walked down the steps.

I looked at the women and then to the girl at her side. She looked about ten, with sapphire eyes like sparkled like jewels framed with black lashes, her pale skin seemed to glow in the light and her pale blonde hair curled to her chest.

"Nessie, my name is Amber and this is my daughter Halo"

It must have been then when Halo smiled at me that our friendship started. It must have been then when I realised that she'd be at my side and go to the ends of the earth to find me. And Halo today is still with me.

"Nessie" my father called and I looked up at him.

He knelt down to my level.

"Alice has packed your bags, your going to go with Amber"

I nodded, tears filling my eyes. I remember hugging my family, one at a time, before leaving them.

When my mother hugged me she whispered.

"Its only going to be a week Nessie. Only a week"

If only my mother had been right and it would only have been a week at most. Maybe if it was I'd never be in the mess I was in as I grew up.

**So there's chapter 1. Hope its okay. Reviews are badly needed. **

**- DreamerCarroll15 :) xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the fav. Hope you like this chapter :) sorry for any spelling errors.**

Chapter 2 - Being Watched.

Colours whizz by me as I flit through the huge forest looking for the scent.

When I first came to Carroll house I was scared. Amber explained to me that they weren't normal. Amber, she wasn't even human. Amber was a witch of light. Her sister was a witch of darkness named Heather who, with the help of her friends, locked her away in a tomb.

"Renesmee! Renesmee!" Halo yells as she flits passed me. "Go back.. There's a meeting"

Halo continues to flit on ahead. I stop and turn around and quickly make my way back towards the Carroll house.

Halo Pov:

Walking into the house the sound of chatter and laughter fills my ears. As I walk into the sitting room/kitchen I see some of my friends. There's Connie and Bonnie, the twins, playing snaps on the couch. There's Sam and his buddies playing pool. There's Marco and Polow, another set of twins, playing poker with Ozzy, Marlie, Danny and George. There's Nessie talking to Tammy, Megan, Lorna, Ash, Marzie (Marzee) Melle and Conor.

I stand up on the kitchen counter overlooking everyone in the sitting room/kitchen.

"Hey hey hey! Listen up!"

Everyone stops there chatter and laughter and looks up at me.

"We got a problem"

"A problem Halo? When have we ever not had a problem?" Connie asks rolling her green eyes and dragging her hand through her ginger curls.

"True but this problem is worse. Its not the O'D's"

The room's energy droped from happy laughter to angry revolution. The O'Donovan's, or the O'D's as the Carroll house nicknamed them, were the Carroll house's worst enemies. The Carroll's were royality through out Ireland since the Normans and the O'D's didn't like that.

"Then who is it?" Lorna asked her usual tan complexion had paled alittle.

Halo sighed and looked down at Nessie.

"Your not going to like this Ness"

Nessie looked up at Halo with a confused expression on her glowing face as the sun shone into the room.

"I'll start with how it all happened..." Halo began as she strolled shortly across the table with her arms folded behind her back.

That Morning.

Halo's Pov:

"Ma, I'm going hunting"

"Okay" my mother Amber called from the kitchen.

It was five am and no one in the house was awake but me and my mother. She always got up early to cook breakfast for five hundred people. I always got up when she did so I could do some hunting before going to school. I'm a young witch which means that I have to drink blood but my mother makes me drink animal blood. As soon as I'm eighteen I can stop drinking blood if I choose. The blood only makes you strong enough to become a powerful witch, which is good if your at war, but other than that there's no need to feed as much. Usually I go with Nessie but the big nerd is studying for our science test later.

As I run through the forest I let my hungry get the best of me, leaving behind the girl my family and friends know behind and letting the hungry mad witch out.

I close my eyes and listen to the forest around me. No humans. No deer. No rabbits. No dogs. No pigs or sheep. But there's only one animal in the forest today. One that will sadly have to do. I'm getting too many slim pickings these days.

Quickly I run through the forest, my movements not even making a sound.

You might say Witches were like Vampires. Sure we hunt the same and feed mostly the same but unlike the Vampire, Witches stand for something more important. Witches were the creaters of evil. Their was once a powerful coven of Witches. They contained seven. There were named Magda, Naddine, Burnette, Voliet, Coraline, Lizanne and Annabeth. My grandma was Annabeth. The most powerful witch ever to live. She's still alive. See a witch can live for millions of years. Once they have a child, usually a girl they give them their power at eighteen. Once they give the power to their daughter the witch dies.

If a witch has more than one daughter, like my grandma, than which ever daughter is first to have a child is the one that gets the power to pass on to her daughter.

The power until the daughter becomes eighteen stays with the mother's mother.

The witch stays alive until the first child turns eighteen.

Annoying right? I didn't understand it ethier at first but then again once you get used to living with it, it becomes clearer.

The sound of movement takes me away from the dead cow at my feet. No heart beats. Is Nessie coming to give out again that I didn't save any for her?

I stand up and rest my foot on the dead cow at my feet. My eyes dart around the forest as I try spot the movement. I frown. This isn't Nessie. She'd usually run straight out and try chase me. Me being stronger I'd usually out run her.

"What do you want?" I call out.

Different smells fill my nose as things swoop by me fast, so fast even my eyesight can't get a full image. Its just blurry black.

Scents of White Musk, Cranberry, Jojoba, Citrus, Shea Butter, Avocado Oil, Chocolate, Lavender and Strawberries are now in the air. The figures stop and stand infront of me. All dressed in dark hoods and peircing red eyes.

"Renesmee Cullen?" One with a great broad wide shoulders and dark hair asks.

He looks me up and down before a smirk pulls up at the side of his mouth. I remain quiet. What do these people want with Nessie?

"Depends on who's asking bub" I say through my teeth.

"Aro" a blond girl says, her glare the most chilling.

She looks to be about a child. But her eyes tell a different story.

"I could be Renesmee Cullen.. And I could not be Renesmee Cullen"

"Don't play games with us wench, you don't want to waste our patience with us" a boy about similar to the girl but older, more my age with dark brown hair cut short.

I have to blink twice to make sure he's real.

"I'm a Carroll.. Not a Cullen" I spit, showing no weakness.

These people look like they mean business.

"Carroll? Where's the Cullen girl? Aro never said anything of a Carroll girl" A women at the back whispers to a man beside her.

"Quiet Chelsea" the man beside her whispers.

"Were looking for Renesmee Cullen, could you take us to her?"

The broad one asks.

"Depends.. Who are you people and what do you want?"

"Were the Voltoir, We came for the Cullen girl"

"Depends on what you want her for?"

"That isn't your buisness" the blonde one says, her glare peircing into my soul.

I can feel she's trying to do something to me. Trying to hurt me in some way but I don't know what.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she continues to stare and the shock glances between the other people called the Voltoir.

Her glare is replaced with sudden confusion and a small bit of fear, though she quickly hides it.

The others can't hide their shock.

"Who are you?" The broad one asks.

Smirking now I nod my head slightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I raise my eyebrows as the broad one smirks at me.

"I'm Felix, Heidi, Demetri, Afton, Chelsea and Alec" he says as he points them out. "The one glaring at you is Jane"

"Halo Carroll"

"Such a sweet name for an angle like yourself"

"You don't know the half of it. I'll go ask Renesmee if she would like to meet you. I'll bring her here about ten tonight"

Felix nods.

"Perfect"

"Bring the Cullen girl" Alec says his gaze now a confused but angry glare with a frown on his face.

"If she is willing" I nearly spit. "Can't force her" I shrug.

"Try" Jane growls.

"Wow PMS much?"

Felix grins widely while Jane glares at me with more hate and vemon, if that's possiable, while the rest of the group but Alec stare at me in amazment.

"I like you" Felix states.

"What's not to like?" I say flashing a smile at him before turning on my heels and running back home.

"The Voltoir" Renesmee whispers again.

"Ness you've said that the tenth time already" Bonnie says frowning.

"What's up with them Nessie? Why don't you like them? Why don't you want them here?" Connie asks confused, not understanding why Nessie wouldn't want to talk to these people, at least to find out what they wanted.

"You should have seen this girl Ness, she was full on PMSing"

Renesmee glares over at Halo who was slightly smiling.

"I don't understand how her talent didn't work on you Halo"

Halo shrugs.

"I'm specail"

"You wish Carroll" Polow says scoffing.

Halo mocks being upset with Polow as Marco wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Carroll, your specail.. Specail needs"

"Ooh burn!" Polow says laughing as he high fives his twin.

Halo sighs.

"Whatever did I do to deserve you too?"

"Hello.. Nessie's problem here?" Lorna's voice rang out from the other side of the couch where she sat on the floor beside Nessie.

"Just go see what they want Ness... I don't see the problem. Besides I wanna show you Misses PMS"

"I've seen her, remember the reason why I came here Halo?"

Halo shakes her head. She had been young when it happened and she had a knock to many from Rugby. Turns out too many strikes to the head could really screw up your memory.

"What happened Nessie?" Polow asks.

"Well there's a group of people that are like the protecters of the Vampire kind. They make rules and you got to follow them or you expose the Vampires to humans. And you don't want to do that"

"But we know your a half vampire, sure Sean is a full vampire and Maggie, Liam and Sibhion only live down the road" Lorna states.

"But your not human, all of you arnt human"

"So okay Nessie say if we were human, what would these Voltuir do?"

"They'd come and kill all of you and then me"

"To protect the Vampire secret?"

"Yes"

Everyone looks to each other as Renesmee's words sink in.

"But were not human"

"They must think your another half vampire like me Halo"

"But I'm not, there's a different between a Vampire and a Witch! We just feed the same!" Halo yells.

She hated it whenever someone compared a Vampire to a Witch. Witches die, some Witches were more powerful than a Vampire.

"Then Nessie if they think that Halo is one of you..." Bonnie starts.

"I'm not!" Halo snaps interupting Bonnie.

Bonnie glares at Halo forcing Halo to shut up. She didn't want to mess with Bonnie. Bonnie had the power to phsyically burn things and Halo didn't want to get burned tonight.

"Then what do they want with you?"

"I don't know"

"But your going to find out right? Right?"

"I don't want to. I promised my parents that I wouldn't go near them with my family"

"You won't be going alone. I'm coming too"

"And make the situation worse?"

"Think about it, they can follow my scent back here. They'll only follow it here to get to you if you don't show up there"

"But your scent is undecable to most spieces Halo" Marco butts in.

"Shut up I'm trying to make her go!" Halo hisses at Marco who puts his hands up in defence.

"No.. They have Demitri with them.. They wouldn't have known I was here unless they brough him"

"After all these years you'd think they wouldn't be able to find you" Polow says absentmindedly.

"What if.. What if they always knew? What if they kept quiet until.. Until..."

"Until what Connie?"

"Until they figure out what to do with Ness?"

"Sounds possible" Bonnie says nodding.

"We won't know until Ness goes"

"We got to go Ness"

"It's not like you'll be alone"

"Alright! Alright! I'll go!" Nessie snaps annoyed that her friends keep on asking.

"Good, now suit up. I don't want you to be unprotected when we go" Halo says as she gets off the couch.

**So there's chapter 2. Sorry its really lame. So review and tell me what you think? There badly needed **

**- DreamerCarroll15 :) xox **


	3. Chapter 3

Heya guys, just letting you know I'll hardly be on fanfiction because I've oved to wattpad because its easier. All my stories from my fanfiction account will be on my wattpad account. So see ya on the other side… XxParadiseLostxX (MY WATTPAD NAME)


End file.
